


Gummy Bears and Grand Gestures

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Just a little Mitchsen Valentine's Day fic. Beca wants to make sure she lives up to Aubrey's expectations for Valentine's Day, but the day goes a lot different than she intended.





	

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe responded, not looking up from her homework.

"How into Valentine's Day does Aubrey get?" she asked. Chloe looked up and saw that Beca looked a little nervous.

"You're worried about Valentine's Day?"

"Well I've never really had a girlfriend this serious on Valentine's Day before," Beca said. "Does she think it's a load of crap or is she really into it? I kind of had a plan, but I don't want to disappoint her, you know?"

"What's your plan?"

"Well, I know gummy bears are like, her favorite thing ever," Beca said. "I was gonna buy a ton of gummy bears and some flowers and sneak in here and set up a movie night. Provided you didn't mind vacating your own apartment on a Saturday." Chloe smiled.

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said. "She'll love that. She's not necessarily nuts about Valentine's Day, like, she's not going to be expecting jewelry and stuff, but she likes the occasion. She's not one for grand gestures."

"So I'm okay with that as a plan?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "And don't worry, Stacie and Amy are dragging me to some singles thing so we won't be cramping your style."

"Thanks." Both girls returned to their homework for a few minutes before Chloe spoke again.

"You really like her, don't you?" she said to Beca. Beca looked confused.

"I thought that was obvious, what with the dating and the sex and stuff," she said.

"No, but you really like her. Like, really."

"Uh, yeah," Beca said. "Have you been smoking crack?"

"Do you love her?" Chloe asked. Beca blushed. She had said the magic three words to Aubrey about two weeks ago. The blonde was stressing about something, pacing and ranting. Beca had just stepped into her path and grabbed her shoulders, telling her that she loved her even if she was batshit crazy. The blonde had reciprocated the sentiment, and they'd ended up in bed.

"Yeah I do," she said quietly. Chloe let it drop, and they went back to their homework.

When Beca showed up to the apartment with gummy bears and roses, a movie she knew Aubrey wanted to see and some champagne she'd convinced Luke to buy for her, she opened the door and was immediately hauled inside by Chloe.

"We have a problem," she said. "I was going to call but I was too busy holding Bree's hair back while she puked."

"What happened?"

"Maybe you should talk to her," Chloe said. "She stopped puking but I think she's still crying." Beca immediately went into Aubrey's room, where the blonde was curled up on the bed crying.

"Hey," Beca said. "What's going on Bree?"

"My dad called," she said. "He told me to come home for dinner because he'd invited the son of a colleague home, that he was a nice, solid boy with a good future. And I told him I couldn't because I had plans with my girlfriend." Beca climbed up onto the bed and pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Then what happened?" she asked softly, stroking her fingers through her hair.

"He told me I didn't love you, you don't love me, and that sooner or later I'd realize that I'd need a boy with a positive career aspiration instead of messing around with some silly musician," she said. "I kept telling him how much you mean to me, that I love you and we're not just messing around. Then he said until I stopped with all this foolishness, I couldn't come home at all." Beca wanted to cry. She knew the thing with her family was painful. And right now she was the cause of a lot of this contention.

"Bree, if you wanna-"

"No," Aubrey said, tears starting to fall. "I love you. And they're supposed to love me regardless of who I fall in love with."

"Well until you tell me otherwise, I'm not going anywhere," Beca said. "Because I love you too." She kissed her temple and kept stroking her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I ruined Valentine's," Aubrey mumbled.

"You didn't ruin anything," Beca assured her. "Why don't you have a rest? I'll be here when you wake up."

"You won't leave me?"

"Nope." Aubrey smiled and her eyelids fluttered closed. A while passed. As soon as she was asleep, Beca eased herself out from under the girl and went to see Chloe.

"How fucked up is that?" Chloe said.

"Very. I just hate that I'm the thing driving a wedge between her and her family," Beca said. "Actually, I kind of just hate them for telling her it was me or them. I'd never make her choose."

"I know." Beca drummed her nails on the counter with a frown.

"Where does her dad live?"

"About half hour away," Chloe said. "Why?"

"Do you know the address?"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to go and ask him why he'd break his daughter's heart. I mean, I get it. I don't fit the Posen mold. But I'm not the one hurting her," Beca said. "Help me?" Chloe looked at her for a moment. This girl was nuts.

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't do everything in their power to make the one they love happy?" Beca asked. Chloe grinned and went to get the address. When she returned, Beca took a few breaths.

"You can do it," Chloe said. "Try and breathe."

"Will you stay with her til I get back?" Beca asked. "I promised I'd be here, but…"

"Go. I'll stay here, I want to see where this ends up." Beca went back down to her car and plugged the address into her phone. She turned some music on and drove. She was glad she'd dressed up a little, being Valentine's Day. So over the tank and jeans she was wearing a blazer and she'd done more with her hair than just toss it back and rake a hand through it.

She navigated the trip okay, and pulled up in front of a large, sprawling structure that she guessed was the Posen house. She killed the engine and, taking a deep breath, strode up to the front door. A young woman in a maids outfit opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah is Arthur Posen here?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but he's entertaining currently," the woman said. "Is he expecting you?"

"No," Beca said. "He was expecting Aubrey, but he gets me instead." She pushed past the maid and walked through the house, following the sound of voices. The maid protested that she should stop, but she persevered. Eventually she walked into a room that held faces. She was guessing it was the elder Posens, the brother and his wife, a set of their friends and an uncomfortable looking college age man who must have been the intended date.

"Who are you?" a woman asked, who Beca figured could only be Aubrey's mom.

"Beca Mitchell," she said. "And I really wish I was making your acquaintance under much more pleasant circumstances."

"Who are you, exactly?" the presumed brother said, his eyebrows lifted in displeasure.

"I'm the girl who's dating Aubrey," Beca said. "So, I won't be long. It is Valentine's Day after all. I just came to find out who the hell you all think you are treating Aubrey like this."

"Excuse me?" her father asked firmly.

"Right now, Aubrey is asleep back in her apartment. She was exhausted after spending the majority of the last few hours crying and throwing up because of things you said to her," Beca said. She was shaking a little, but she couldn't tell if it was nerves or anger. "Telling her that as long as we're dating she's not welcome here? Seriously? I thought my dad was an asshole but you're really setting the bar here."

"I beg your pardon? I will not be-"

"No," Beca said, cutting him off. "Aubrey is basically the perfect daughter, you get that right? Perfect grades, polite, beautiful, intelligent, wants to go into law, cares about people… But you're punishing her for being in love with me." Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"I don't fit into your plan for her, I know," she continued. "I'm sure Brad or Chad or Brett or whoever this is is a nice guy. Probably makes a lot more sense."

"It's Brent," the boy said.

"Delightful," Beca added. "But she loves me. I don't know how it happened, trust me. But I'm telling you right now, this 'foolishness', was it? It's real. I love her more than anything. She makes me a better person. And she loves me. I know to you I'm just a silly musician with a dream for a career goal, but I don't see why you'd have to hurt her because of who I am."

"She needs someone of better standing. Someone who'll take care of her, and you hardly-"

"Well let's just recap," Beca said, effectively cutting him off for the second time. "Of all the people in this room, who said things that made Aubrey cry and made her feel like she wouldn't ever be good enough? And who spent an hour holding her and stroking her hair, reassuring her that she was good and beautiful and that the idiots in her family would see how wrong they were one day? Who's making her choose between love and her family? And who told her that if she wanted to break up to make her family happy she could do it? Who is supposed to be loving her unconditionally? And who actually is doing that?" She regarded the silent room with a challenge in her stare.

"Nobody?" she asked. "Or is it that you've just realized what awful people you are and you have no defense for yourselves? Well then. I must be going. Because I have a distraught girlfriend to take care of, and I would love nothing more than to spend the evening proving that she doesn't have to jump through any hoops in order for me to love her. I love her because of everything she already is. I adore everything there is to Aubrey, and if you decide that someone who loves her like I do is the wrong fit, I can only conclude that you don't care about her at all. Enjoy your evening." She stalked back out to the car and exhaled, resting her head on the steering wheel. Then she drove back toward Barden.

When she got back to the apartment, Aubrey was still asleep. Chloe ushered Beca in and asked for the recap. When Beca got to the part about cutting Arthur off for the second time, she almost laughed with glee.

"That's priceless," Chloe said.

"I'm starting to worry though," Beca said. "I had no business going down there and saying that to her family. God, I've probably made everything worse. Aubrey's gonna hate me."

"Aubrey loves you," came a quiet voice from the doorway. She was holding her cell. "I just had a phone call from my mother."

"This is my cue to leave," Chloe said. She kissed Beca and Aubrey on the cheek and sailed out.

"I'm sorry Bree. I was just so angry at them," Beca said. "It probably wasn't smart but they had to know tha-" Aubrey cut her off with a searing kiss.

"You drove to my parents house, interrupted their meal and basically told them they were assholes who didn't love me," Aubrey said. "So how does that end in my mom calling and saying she likes you?"

"What?"

"She called to say that my dad still isn't a big fan, but it's clear to her that you have my best interest at heart and that you love me," Aubrey said. "So she approves, somewhat."

"She does?"

"She called you stubborn and infuriating," Aubrey said. "But also passionate and determined."

"I probably could have waited and done that when I was less angry," Beca said.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said. She left another long kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"I love you too, Bree," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Aubrey said. "Did I ruin your plans?"

"Not even a little," Beca said. "I brought flowers and gummy bears and champagne and a movie."

"Let me order some Chinese," Aubrey said, smiling radiantly. "Sounds like a perfect night in with the woman I love."

"For me too." Aubrey leaned in for one last kiss before she went in search of a delivery menu.


End file.
